User blog:Keiisnotthattired/So we've all been pretty dead lately
I come on here after who knows how long. I go to "Wikia Activity"... and nobody's posted anything for so long that there aren't any date stamps on anything anymore. Da heck? SO. I thought I'd bring up something to talk about or something like that. Like... uh... Well... uh... the weather's pretty nice out here! Things are heating up pretty nicely! //bricks for weather cliche even though it isn't really a cliche it's just an overly used go-to we like to all joke around about// And about the "OK thing"... You know, that thing that'll happen in like 2030 where we all go to AJ's and then venture to Toronto to take what we have deemed "The Great Selfie"? My mom has given the OK on it. Heh, heh... OK on the OK thing. //MOAR BRICKS// But we should probably go to a travel agent around a year before we want to take the trip and ask about costs and stuff... It'll probably be a couple thousand dollars each, assuming we'll all pay our own way. (Which seems more logical because if some of us *cough Rad and I cough* want to go to Popeye's every time there's a freeway exit we won't be pulling it from a set budget for the entire trip, yes?) Anyway. Are there any more ideas for places to stop that you guys have? Oklahoma and Toronto are set in stone, because obviously, and some interesting places brought up on the last OK thing blog post were: World's largest totem pole, Niagra Falls, & The CN Tower. I can't remember them all off of the top of my head, sorry. :P But a lot of the stuff we all came up with was interesting! Any other ideas? (Please make sure it's along the way or nearby, though. :3) And. What are you guys doing for the summer? My'' ENTIRE FAMILY ''in bold capital italicized letters is basically coming over for my sister's graduation, so for about 1-2 weeks starting on Thursday, I won't be on here at all. Well, if I do come on, it won't be any more often than it pretty much is right now... so... yeah. :I //bricks for not being active// ALSO we might go to Pismo beach (really hope so), but that's it, really. My summers are usually boring and spent inside. :P And I'm also going to make an effort not to start a conversation about politics or anyth- ERMEGERSH DONALD TRUMP CAME TO MY CITY THE OTHER DAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT //bricks for legit wanting him to be the President// AND. Are we still on for June 4th? For the first Saturday xat chat? I might still be busy on that day (it's the day after my sister's graduation party, with my ENTIRE FAMILY in bold capital italicized letters all visiting) but even so, I'm going to make a concentrated effort to get on and chat with you guys. ANNNNNNND. AND AND AND AND AND. //bricks because I've started every stinking topic with the word "and"// I'm really going to try to be more active... I mean, I hate the introverted side of me that always wants to lay around alone by myself, but I'm kind of going through a hard time right now, so... uh... yeah. I probably shouldn't just keep to myself all the time because that would probably just make things worse... :P //Bricks for touchyness. Touchieness? Toucheeness? Touchness?// //BRICKS FOR NOT KNOWING HOW TO SPEELL// //BRICKS FOR IRONY// //BRICKS FOR ONGOING BRICKS// So yeah um how are you guys doing? Let's kill the silence. Come on. :/ Category:Blog posts